una nueva aventura
by javier88
Summary: después de la liga de kalos ash tendrá su ultimo desafió en kanto vencer sus mas grandes miedos junto con sus amigos
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra ultima aventura la gran verdad

Hola soy nuevo en esto así que paciencia a y pokemon no me pertenece si me perteneciera ya habría un final

RECUERDOS

Me disponía a regresar a casa estaba en el puerto de Tempera a tomar mi barco de regreso a kanto había vencido en la liga saliendo campeón después de esta aventura la siguiente seria la liga de kanto. Me disponía a tomar el barco cuando Serena me retuvo y nerviosa me dijo cuanto me quería y que estaba locamente enamorada de mi cielos fue algo tenso pero la rechace porque le dije que estaba comprometido con alguien más y la quería con todo mi ser regresaba a casa por ella por mi querida y amiga misty pero le dije que podíamos seguir siendo amigos y se fue triste. Me despedí de los otros dos chicos y tome el barco.

En cubierta llame a misty por mi pokenap y le dije que volvía a casa que iría al gimnasio y ella feliz me dijo que siempre me esperara yo sonríe ante tal afirmación cuanto tiempo me costó reconocer mis sentimientos bueno no mucho después de la liga de hoen cuando volvía a pueblo paleta la vi mi corazón salto al verla de nuevo la extrañaba así que después de cenar le diría todo lo que sentía en mi corazón y ella me dijo lo mismo que me quería pero lo mantendríamos en secreto por algún tiempo.

Después de la búsqueda de los cerebros frontera la vi en Ceruleam estuve 1 semana y volvi a casa después viaje a shinnon y unova siempre la volví a ver en secreto hasta ahora le diríamos a nuestros amigos que éramos novios.

El barco demoro 2 semanas en llegar a kanto y antes de ir al gimnasio iría a ver a mi madre que tenía tiempo de no verla pero cuando llegue grande fue mi sorpresa de ver a todos mis amigos reunidos me tenían una gran fiesta y ahí estaba mi querida misty a lo largo de los años habíamos crecido bastante yo era alto y tenía un buen cuerpo jejeje era verdad luego de caminar y correr por medio planeta había logrado un buen estado físico y ella las más hermosa de todas solo tenía ojos para ella y en medio de la celebración nos dimos un gran beso ante el asombro de todos no lo podían creer mantener algo tan lindo en secreto fue épico.

Mis amigos estaban en kanto para perfeccionar sus carreras Gary Oak estaba investigando unas ruinas en kanto de pokemon antiguos, May y Daw entrarían de nuevo a los concursos de la región Max volvería a HOEN a iniciar su viaje pokemon con su trecko y después de tener sus medallas me retaría a un duelo, Brook seguiría con sus cursos de medicina, iris buscaría al maestro dragon lance para perfeccionar sus técnicas y yo marcharía en busca de los lideres de kanto para retarlos a todos y entrar nuevamente a la liga y salir campeón con todos mis pokemon de paso buscaría a pidgeot y entrañaría un poco mis habilidades aura en el bosque del comienzo y tal vez le pondría fin a los rocket su jefe me ha dado muchos problemas claro que solo sería difícil ese seria mi plan en la región.

Después de la fiesta misty y yo dormimos juntos ya con 18 años fue difícil controlarnos y amanecer juntos fue algo hermoso el amor que sentíamos lo concretamos esa noche que deseábamos con todo nuestro ser era perfecto todo pero la organización más maligna de todas tenía un plan conquistar el mundo.

Continuara


	2. PLANES

CAPITULO 1

SOMBRAS Y PLANES Y UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

REGION DE KANTO BOSQUE VERDE

Una reunión ultra secreta de miembros del equipo roket se estaba celebrando en la fortaleza del bosque verde en un enorme subterraneo.

-señor Giovanni están todos los miembros del alto mando

- gracias Atenea muy bien señores quisiera preguntarles como marchan los planes profesor Zeger y Namba.

-muy bien señor los prototipos estarán listos en un año

- si señor los super clones de los pokemon legendarios estarán listos en esa fecha ya que fue difícil encontrarlos y sacarles algún tipo de sangre u saliva logramos identificarlos gracias a nuestros soldados, tuvimos muchas bajas señor

Muy bien profesores siempre me han impresionado ahora aun mas ya que logramos clonarlos una tarea difícil que tuve que aceptarlas pero que serán recompesadas con el triunfo final con la victoria completa de los roket a y gracias a la ayuda de los otros miembros de los equipo galáctico aqua y plasma. Atila y tu informe sobre el mundo inverso?

Si señor al igual que todos logramos entrar al mundo inverso y entrar en combate con giratina pero es muy poderoso aunque en la batalla lo ayudaron unos pokemones que no teníamos conocimiento lo ayudaron y acabaron con la mitad de nuestras fuerzas, a escondidas le sacamos un poco de sangre que estaba en el suelo y tuvimos que escapar de ahí.

Muy bien Atila si Pierce ?

Señor usted sabe muy bien que todos nuestros intentos han sido derrotados por los hombres G pokemon y tambien ese mocoso entrometido llamado ash ketchum

Muchos en la sala empezaron a cuestionar esto

Casidy y Butch si señor nos han frenado muchas veces sobre todo a esos fracasados de Jessy y Jame que haremos señor?

Jajajajja no se preocupen por ellos según Mascara de acero dice que tiene un espía en kanto para vigilarlo es un entrenador pokemon cierto?

Si señor es un entrenador pokemon que fue derrotado por ash en la liga de Shinnon y que desde ese momento ha planeado vengarse después de conocernos viajo hasta kanto para participar en la liga y encontrarlo y espiarlo ya lo hicimos no se escapara de nosotros incluso podemos matarlo cuando queramos señor

No, lo mataremos cuando haya iniciado nuestro plan y ataquemos y le saquemos todo el poder del árbol del comienzo solo ahí mataremos a sus pokemon y a sus amigos solo en ese momento tendrá mi permiso para morir y solo así acabaremos con la liga y el mundo caerá sobre nuestros pies y lo dominaremos por completo. Muy bien señores pueden retirarse y la reunión se acabo

PUEBLO PALETA

Después de la fiesta y de pasar la noche juntos Misty se quedó una semana antes de volver al gimnasio yo en ese tiempo me dedique a descansar y ver a mis pokemon y en mente tenía que después de la liga me casaría con ella y podría vivir con ella.

Hola profesor como esta

Muy bien muchacho ya elegiste que pokemon usaras en esta región?

Si me llevo a pikachu charizar muk Kingler bayleef y el resto será llamado durante el viaje

Ash esta vez te acompañare hasta ciudad ceruleam para ver a Daysi

En serio muy bien amigo y tu Brook también me acompañas

Si pero yo voy a ciudad plateada para ver a mis hermanos y ver tu batalla con Forrest

Muy bien muchachos esta dicho

Ash actualice tu pokedex ha también quiero que vayas a la isla Canela al laboratorio del doctor iris te hará entrega de un fósil que quiero ver

Muy bien profesor estamos listos para la aventura mama adiós a y hacen una muy linda pareja ( jajaj que cosas dices muchacho vete ya dice Delia

Muy bien amigos en marcha


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

UN VIAJE LLENO DE SORPRESAS

Estábamos saliendo de pueblo Paleta cuando llegan las chicas junto un personaje muy conocido.

Hola ASH que gusto verte de nuevo

Hola PAUL como has estado?

Muy bien ASH a donde te diriges?

Voy a los gimnasios de KANTO a retarlos de nuevo para entrar a la liga y ganarla y tu?

Ja yo igual espero que hayas mejorado por que esta vez te acabare adiós y adiós Dawn espero que nos veamos de nuevo

Yo igual PAUL me voy a recorrer los concursos y después entrar al gran festival de KANTO espero que tengas suerte adiós

Adiós vemos PAUL

Los chicos salen de pueblo Paleta y llegan al cruce y se separan ASH TRACEY Y BROCK van a ciudad Plateada para retar al hermano de BROCK FORREST ya que es el líder del gimnasio y es muy fuerte muchos entrenadores perdían ante su equipo mixto de pokemon tipo roca y agua.

Caminábamos llegando al limite del bosque verde cuando una voz conocida llamo nuestra atención

Jessie: ¿Acaso es una voz la que oigo?

James: ¡Me habla a mí y no con odio!

Jessie: ¡En el viento!

James: ¡Y los luceros!

Meowth: ¡Escuchen atentos!

Jessie: Causando miedo, porque yo soy la reina.

James: Trayendo caos donde la paz reina.

Jessie: Una rosa con otro nombre es igual de dulce.

James: Empeorándolo todo eso júrenlo.

Jessie: ¡Jessie!

James: ¡James!

Meowth: ¡Y el guapo Meowth!

Jessie: Pondremos a los buenos a echarse un coyotín.

James: Y el Equipo Rocket...

Todos: ¡Se pondrá a robar!

Wobbuffet: ¡Woooooooobbuffet!

Mime Jr. ..: Mime ¡mimo!

Es el equipo rocket que quieren esta vez ya lo he derrotado muchas veces en estos años y no se han rendido

Jajajajaja bobo esta vez nos retiramos del equipo rocket pero queremos una batalla

Que?

Si una batalla con todos nuestros pokemones aceptas?

Si por supuesto muy bien comencemos

Yo sere el juez de esta batalla dijo TRACEY

Lego Pikachu ONU

YAMES utilizare a weezing

Muy bien comiencen

Weezing ataca con bomba de lodo

Pikachu agilidad y ataca con cola de hierro el impacto es directo

Vamos weezing contrataca con embestida y pikachu lo esquiva

Muy bien pikachu ataca con trueno y el ataque da en el blanco weezing cae debilitado

Esto no se quedara asi muy bien regresa amigo

Ahora es mi turno dijo JESSIE ve arbok ataca con colmillo hielo

Que esquívalo pikachu cuidado pero el ataque fue directo y ahora atácalo con mordisco

Cuidado pikachu impactrueno pero el ataque fue directo y cayo debilitado

Maldición ya verán sal charizard ataca con lanzallamas el impacto fue directo

No árbok maldición ahora veraz ve seviper utiliza cola venenosa sobre charizard pero el lo esquiva con dificultad.

Bien charizard utiliza lanzallamas el ataque fue directo, seviper se levantó con dificultad

Vamos seviper utiliza mordisco

Esquívalo charizard y utiliza garra de acero en seviper quien cae debilitado

Valla este chico es muy fuerte JAME tu turno

Muy bien ve Cacturne

Que Cacturne no sabía que tenías uno ?

Muy bien regresa charizard ve MUK

Ataca con bofetón de lodo impacto directo y luego remátalo bomba fango

Noo Cacturne regresa

Muy bien ash nos rendimos pero meowth quiere decirles algo

Hola bobo digo ash quisiera pedirte un gran favor quisiera ser entrenado por ti en otras palabras quiero ser tu pokemon para volverme mas fuerte que dices?  
y también para ayudarte en algo no es cierto James lo que oímos en la base antes de ser despedidos no nos gustó nada

Y que oyeron? Si se pueden hablar digo BROCK

Algo asi de pokemones clones algo muy raro por eso quieron ser tu pokemon que dices ash?

Me parece muy bien toma entra a la pokebola y vamos al siguiente meta amigo

Muy ahí voy y se metió en la pokebola

Cuídalo mucho ASH

Y ustedes que harán ahora los voy a extrañar si se puede decir

Nos vamos a ciudad Carmin hacernos con una fábrica de botes siempre nos han gustado los negocios y también JESSIE se sonrojo nos casaremos ahí en algunos meses y están invitados

Muy bien chicos ojala les valla muy bien hasta pronto muchachos y claro que estaremos ahí

Y después de eso los chicos se internan en el bosque verde

BOSQUE VERDE FORTALEZA ROCKET

Señor nuestro espia ha hecho contacto con el procedo a eliminar

No lo haremos en su minuto le doy 1 año de vida entendieron solo manténganme informado nada mas si señor.

MISTY MISTY MISTY …. ASH DEBE IR AL ARBOL DEL COMIENZO

Fin del capitulo

Ha sido horibler escribir las batallas xd y los diálogos pero buen mejorando adiós


End file.
